ALONE
by Huriae
Summary: Narra sobre los años en los que Kei y sho estubieron separados y su reencuentro


ALONE

Kei no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando... Solo... En completa oscuridad...

Solo le quedaba eso... caminar durante la noche...

Iba sin rumbo, no sabía a donde se dirigía, simplemente vagaba mirando a su madre... la luna.

Desde la muerte de Toshi, no podía seguir estando con Sho, Son y Yi-che, mucho menos después de que todos vieron cómo devoraba a uno de esos hombres, aún sabiendo que su amigo había muerto. No podía parar de beber su sangre, hacía varios días que no había probado ni una gota, no podía contenerse.

Recordaba perfectamente la cara horrorizada de Yi-che o los atónitos ojos de Son. Pero lo que más le dolía, es que en su mente, solo podía ver el rostro lloroso de Sho, todo manchado de sangre, gritándole: "Kei, déjalo ya, por favor para. ¡Por favor, Kei¡Toshi esta muerto!"

Por mucho que quisiese seguir con Sho, después de lo ocurrido no podía hacerlo...

Él le había visto crecer. Se alegraba de que el pequeño Sho le encontrase justo cuando estuvo a punto de dar su vida al sol y se lo llevase a aquel edificio en ruinas donde salvo a los 3 muchachos de ser asesinados por el hombre a quien robaron.

Desde entonces les había protegido hasta que se hicieron mayores. Kei había enseñado a Sho a usar una pistola y a pelear cuando cumplió sus 13 años, pero antes de eso, había sido él quien le consolaba cuando lloraba y le abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido. Siempre le había encantado eso... pero por mucho que quisiese a ese niño, no podía tratarle como tal toda su vida...

Se dio cuenta de ello un día, cuando Sho había llegado a su casa -ya con 16 años- con un balazo en el hombro y llorando igual que cuando lloraba cuando le conoció.

Toshi le sentó en una silla y Kei no dudó un segundo en atraerle a sus brazos. El vampiro se dio cuenta de que Toshi también había resultado herido, no demasiado, pero herido al fin y al cabo.

Kei separó al joven de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sho, ya eres un hombre, no deberías llorar de esta manera...

- Pero Kei...

- No llores, o tu debilidad hará que te maten, y yo no haré nada por ti...

Sho le miró incrédulo y enmudecido a la vez, las lagrimas querían salir a borbotones de sus ojos por las duras palabras de Kei; pero después de eso ¿Cómo sería capaz de llorar?

Se tragó sus lloriqueos y quejas mientras Kei curaba a los dos muchachos. Desde entonces había llorado en contadas ocasiones, una de ellas, cuando el rubio vampiro le reprendió que mientras Sho envejecía, él seguiría joven y con vida...

Kei era débil ante las lagrimas de Sho... Solo con las suyas...

Pero ya nada sería como antes, porque Sho ya no estaba a su lado.

El vampiro sabía que su querido Sho estaba enamorado de Yi-che, y ahora que se había largado, tendría camino libre con ella; porque ahora que había una mujer en su vida, Kei ya no tenía ningún sentido para él.

La noche por fin había caído y la madre luna estaba saliendo después de pelear con el sol para que se durmiese de una vez por todas, y sus hijos pudiesen admirarla desde la tierra.

Kei salió de la casa en la que le cobijaron, o más bien, la casa en la que había entrado mientras sus habitantes estaban ausentes.

Estaba lejos de Mallepa y habían pasado 9 años, aunque el no lo supiera. Sho ya no le necesitaba, estaba muerto de hambre.

"Una dieta que te mata de hambre" como él solía decir "No es agradable continuar tu vida a cambio de consumir la de los demás"

Se odiaba a si mismo...

Seguía caminando viendo como el tiempo pasaba, pero no dejaba ningún tipo de mella en él.

Deseaba agazaparse en un rincón de esas sucias calles y esperar allí hasta que el sol... pero no podía, quería morir igual que lo había hecho Luka, su anterior compañero... Tenía que ir al mar y ver ese sol que hacía tantos años que no podía ver...

Se paró en medio de esa sucia calle, sintiendo como una tenaza le atrapaba el corazón y la garganta. Su sed de sangre le estaba obligando a elegir una victima ya... o esta haría que su mente se apagase y enloqueciera por encontrar el cuello de alguien a quien devorar.

Observó a cuatro hombres entrando en un callejón. Uno era un poco bajo, iba vestido con traje y llevaba un maletín; el segundo que le seguía era alto y fornido, con gafas de sol, parecía el guardaespaldas del anterior. Ellos dos taiwaneses. Y estos iban seguidos de otros dos tipos, estos vestidos con ropas de a pie, y ni si quiera armados con pistolas. Japoneses.

- Si no me habéis traído dinero para pagar la droga, no os daré ni un gramo – dijo el del traje.

- Pero señor, se lo pagaremos en cuanto encontremos un trabajo... denos un poco... – suplicó uno de los japoneses en kantonés.

- Esta será la ultima vez...

El hombre del traje iba a abrir su maletín, pero el guardaespaldas sacó su pistola y apuntó a uno de los dos chicos.

- La ultima vez que me pedís algo...

Kei miró al guardaespaldas, se veía tan...

Esquivó a los dos muchachos japoneses y atacó directamente el cuerpo del fuerte guardaespaldas mordiendo con inherente ansiedad su cuello mientras que el de las gafas de sol disparaba a quemarropa al vampiro.

El tipo de la maleta, observaba atónito como su defensor era "devorado" por un intromisor sobrenatural y huyó hacia dentro del callejón, topándose con el final sin salida.

Los dos japoneses no podían dejar de mirar a Kei, como si él les hubiera hipnotizado. En cuanto terminó con el de las gafas, fue directo a por uno de los jóvenes, y en ese momento, al otro le dio tiempo a escapar del callejón, pero no por mucho tiempo; porque Kei le había atraído hacia al callejón de nuevo.

El último fue el yakuza de bajo rango, pero para Kei, fue él peor sabor de los cuatro. Y en ese instante, sintió un irrefrenable deseo de probar la sangre de Sho, y hacer que él fuera su siguiente compañero. Compañero para la eterna luna.

Kei escuchó las sirenas de la policía aproximarse a su posición y fue entonces cuando se vio rodeado por cuatro cadáveres, droga esparcida por el suelo y él mismo, lleno de sangre por todas partes, chorreándole por la boca y lleno agujeros de bala.

Se vio deslumbrado por los faros de varios coches que alumbraban hasta el final del callejón, varios policías le apuntaban con sus pistolas.

Kei se levantó con dificultad, pues los balazos le dolían como si le estuvieran atravesando con miles de agujas al rojo vivo. Se acercó al policía más cercano – Que estaba muerto de miedo – y cogió el cañón de su pistola con la mano. Este, del susto y del miedo que le tenía le volvió a disparar sin éxito para acabar con su vida.

- Matéenme por favor – dijo el vampiro casi en un susurro mientras le esposaban y lo amordazaban para evitar que mordiese a alguien más.

- Noticias del día – le dijo la pequeña Hana a su madre, Yi-che, para que se acercara a verlas junto con Sho antes de cenar.

- 4 personas fueron asesinadas sin razón alguna, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados sin sangre y con 2 marcas en el cuello. Algunos dicen que vieron a un hombre que parecía un vampiro, el cual, está en investigación. La policía aun no concede mayor información – Mostraron la imagen de Kei en la pantalla de la TV y las caras de los esposos se quedaron boquiabiertas – Ahora este caso esta a cargo de la policía internacional sistemática.

Sho no tardó mucho tiempo en dirigirse a la cárcel, echaba de menos a su amigo, deseaba que le abrazara de nuevo, que acariciase su pelo mientras tenía la frente apoyada en su pecho y le susurrase al oído para reconfortarle mientras lloraba. Ese era su deseo mientras recorría los corredores para verle otra vez... tras nueve años... nueve largos años, que aunque hubiesen sido al lado de Yi-che, sin Kei no era lo mismo...

Vio a su rubio compañero acercarse lentamente, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, sin mirarle ni una sola vez a los ojos. Se sentó frente a él, con un cristal para separarlos.

- No te ves muy mal – dijo Sho tras un suspiro – han pasado nueve años, los conté de camino hacia aquí – Kei seguía mirando al suelo, como si no estuviesen hablando con él - ¿Cómo me veo?

El joven dejó ver su traje cogiéndolo por las solapas sin demasiado animo. El silencio no los embargó mucho tiempo, y durante ese instante, Sho sacó una foto de su chaqueta marrón para enseñársela al vampiro.

- Mira. Es mi niña. Se llama Hana. Tiene seis años – Apretó la foto, a punto de echarse a llorar – Kei, me casé con Yi-che...

Kei parpadeó intentado simular el dolor de ver a su Sho casado con ella y a la vez, mintiéndose a si mismo de que no lo sabía.

- No estaba segura al principio. Reconozco que fue porque a ella le gustabas tu de verdad – Sho estaba a punto de romper a llorar como cuando era joven, llorar en los brazos de Kei y decirle "Igual que a mi" y pronunciar su nombre como si fuera un caramelo en su boca. Pero cambio su deseo por un tono de reproche – Entonces tu nos abandonaste... Me sigo preguntando ¿No debería de haberme rendido? Estoy cansado de mi mismo. Ella no era feliz al principio, pero ahora las cosas están bien. Mira, Kei.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y golpear el cristal hasta romperlo para hacer reaccionar al rubio vampiro, pero se contuvo al borde del llanto y estampo la foto de la niña en dicho cristal.

- Por favor, mira. Es nuestra niña. Se que todos los padres están orgullosos pero... – Esa escena... cada vez, a Kei le recordaba más y más al ultimo momento en el que Sho le dirigió sus palabras, cuando murió Toshi – Siempre he esperado que algún día pudieras verla. Tu sobre todo...

Kei levantó la vista por primera vez en el monologo de Sho y le miró directamente a los ojos, con lo que el humano no pudo dejar de sonreír por este acto.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – pronunció el rubio con la respiración tranquila, pero con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca.

- Bien, mi hermano tiene un bar – su sonrisa se desvaneció – Somos peces gordos... hombres de ciudad – También retiró la foto del cristal.

- ¿Qué hay de Son? – Ante su corazón desbocado, lo único que Kei podía hacer era volver a mirar al suelo, sin dejar de escuchar cada palabra de su Sho.

- Son... se unió a la mafia local... – Un guardia se acercó a la puerta, probablemente era el inspector para vigilar al vampiro - ...para estar con su propia gente – Sho volvía a desear llorar – Pero resolveremos las cosas entre nosotros. Era muy tenaz, creo.

- Me alegro de que sigas vivo todavía – Esas palabras se agolpaban en la garganta de Kei haciéndole un gran nudo impidiéndole respirar con normalidad y Sho le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad – eras muy imprudente. Me imaginaba... que ya habrías muerto a estas alturas.

Kei, a los ojos de Sho, parecía un hombre sin ninguna gana de vivir, un cuerpo sin alma, parecía que hablaba con el vacío, pero la máxima emoción que pudo poner en la ultima frase, le alegro, aunque no lo demostró.

- Me alegro de que no lo estés

La sonrisa de Sho fue la mas sincera que había dibujado en su cara desde hacía años. Ni el día de su boda, ni cuando nació su hija, ni cuando su vida empezaba a ir mejor... esa sonrisa solo era para Kei.

El que ahora era un hombre de ciudad, se levantó de la silla y extendió la mano, tocando el frío cristal. Kei también se levantó para imitarle y muchos de los guardias ya estaban en disposición para detenerle en caso de que intentara atacarle.

Kei posó la mano derecha en el cristal, como si estuviese tocando la de su querido Sho, después la izquierda también, y por ultimo, la frente. Cual espejo, Sho también lo hizo en es intento de abrazo entre los dos amigos.

Los carceleros se llevaron a Kei, esposándolo y obligándole a separarse del cristal, despidiéndose del otro con la mirada.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la visita a la cárcel.

Habían muerto todos, Shinji, el equipo... y además, Yi-che estaba a punto de morir por un tumor cerebral.

Solo quedaban él, Hana y Son, por supuesto. Pero estaba solo... una de las personas que amaba estaba a punto de morir y la otra, la enviarían al corredor de la muerte.

Había realizado una llamada, quería hablar con Kei; pero le dijeron que iba a morir: "Rece por su alma" le dijo ese hombre.

Estaba en el parque donde Yi-che había pintado ese mural, estaba con Hana y la miraba mientras jugaba con sus pompas de jabón. En un momento hundió la cabeza en sus manos en un silencioso sollozo y cuando la volvió a levantar vio a su pequeña hablando con un hombre... un hombre al que ya conocía...

...Kei...

Después de llevarle a ver a Yi-che, a verla en sus últimos momento y a cogérle la mano mientras dormía, caminó con él hasta su casa.

- Me escapé del furgón en el que me llevaban – dijo Kei sentándose en el sofá.

- Será malo para los dos si te descubren

- No lo harán...

Sho se sentó a su lado y posó su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro.

- Ahora estoy solo, Kei...

El rubio observaba su cuello con deseo, abriendo la boca y mordiéndose el labio intentando calmar las ganas que tenía de morderle y también... de besar sus labios.

Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara

Observábamos el sol poniente, una perfecta naranja brillante.

Ambos a punto de llorar por nuestra despedida final.

- Voy a matar a chan... – Sho le entregó una pistola a Kei – Y tu también vienes.

Kei cogió la pistola que le ofrecía para luego abrazar a su Sho.

Se tumbó en la cama en la que anteriormente estaba sentado. Estaba tan cansado... No podía esperar al día para dormir... Estaba hambriento... Desde que estaba en la cárcel no había probado sangre y si veía a Sho ansiaría más y más su cuello... Debía dormir...

Empezó a sentir el calor de los rayos del sol cerca de la cama, pero por suerte no llegaban a tocarle.

Sho había visto el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo descansando y no había podido evitar tumbarse a su lado, posar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, sentir su suave piel, ser empujado por el movimiento de su respiración y acompasar los latidos de su corazón con los de Kei. Lo abrazaba como si nunca más fuese ha hacerlo.

Miró lo dulce que resultaba su cara mientras dormía y rozó con sus labios los del pequeño vampiro, pensando que seguía dormido, para luego volverse a acomodar en su pecho.

Sintió como los dedos de Kei mesaban sus cabellos y fue entonces cuando se levantó asustado y sonrojado... muy sonrojado...

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas ha hacer? – le dijo Kei – Podrás morir...

- Sin duda moriré...

Sho, desde sus adentros, le suplicaba al vampiro que también le hiciera a él un hijo de la luna... pero esas palabras no saldrían nunca de su boca... o quizá...

Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara

Observábamos el sol poniente, una perfecta naranja brillante.

Ambos a punto de llorar por nuestra despedida final.


End file.
